Bad Memories
by Ariyana
Summary: [Crossover] Past hurts are never forgotten even a meaningless holiday can stir things up. [BloodRayneLXG] [Oneshot] [RayneMinaHarker]


**Title:** Bad Memories  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandom:** BloodRayne/LXG  
**Pairing:** Rayne/Mina Harker  
**Theme:** #3 Embrace  
**Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 1107  
**Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. LXG is property of 20th Century Fox and Alan Moore.  
**Notes:** This is part of my BloodRayne Crossover Universe. I started this before Halloween but I barely finished it now.  
**Warnings:** Definitely some light femme-slash going on here.  
**Summary:** Past hurts are never forgotten even a meaningless holiday can stir things up.

Halloween was for suckers; she had seen things that would make most mortals doubt their sanity. If humanity knew of the true horrors that awaited them in the darkness of the night, most would never venture outside again. She didn't hate Halloween per say but the hijinks of some mortals were bothersome to her.

Like tonight for instance, there she stood in a club surrounded by mortals dressed as 'creatures of the night'. The spectacle they were creating by running around trying 'to bite' one another or howling at each other was downright ignorant and obnoxious.

'Dumb asses,' she thought bitterly.

"Wow, you make one hell of a hot vampire babe!" One guy remarked, giving her the once over.

Too bad she couldn't say the same about him, while looking at his Bela Lugosi Dracula costume. "Yeah, whatever!" she snorted, rolling her eyes at 'the Count' as she walked away.

The real Count was far more intimidating, much more handsome and had a truly horrifying appetite for death and destruction. She could just imagine his reaction to seeing that stupid mortal; a wolfish smile crossed her lips while she pictured the fool getting gutted like a fish.

_"My aren't we malicious this evening?" _

"Not more than usual," she replied playfully to the mental invasion.

_"Should I be jealous that you're thinking of him?"_

"Where are you?" she asked, tiring of her surroundings.

"Hey who are you talking too?" a new voice asked, curiously.

She looked over to see a man dressed as a werewolf, her eyes immediately darkened. Instantly she grabbed the 'werewolf' by his throat and pulled him close. Until his surprised and frightened eyes could see the small red glow emanating from hers.

"You would be smart to keep moving and not pester me with your stupid questions. Unless you have a death wish?" she hissed, increasing the pressure around his throat. She slightly snarled at him before pushing him way.

He fell back gasping for air and holding his throat with a panicked look in his eyes.

"What's a matter? Are you scared?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"What..."

"Don't ask questions. You may not like the answers," a stern feminine voice replied, cutting him off as she pulled him to his feet.

He merely looked from woman to woman before running off. Both women snickered at his reaction.

"I see you still despise werewolves, Ms. Rayne."

Now that was an understatement if she had ever heard one. It had been years since her run in with a particular werewolf and she had barely survived that fight. It went without saying that she hated werewolves whether they were fake or real. A wave of disgust and anger flowed through her as fought to keep her memories at bay.

"God, I need a cigarette," Rayne muttered.

"Let's leave."

"That's the best idea, I've heard all night," Rayne replied, heading toward the exit.

"Hey, the vampire babe! Who's your friend suppose to be?" the 'Count' asked, earning a glare from Rayne's companion.

"Well young man, I'm vampire Mina Harker," she said, closing the gap between them.

"Are you kidding? Who would dress as vampire Mina Harker? Everyone knows she never became a vampire," he scoffed.

"Really? And you know this first hand?"

"Well no, but it's just a story. It's not like it happened or anything."

Rayne laughed causing the 'Count' to look her way. The brief distraction was enough for Mina to grab him by the neck and press her cheek to his in a rough manner.

"You're amusing but if you don't stop running your mouth, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," she whispered, allowing him to squirm out of her grasp.

Rayne continued to laugh as he scurried away.

"It looks to me like you still despise Dracula."

"Now I'm thinking I could use a cigarette myself."

The loud music, the ignorant mortals and all the stupid costumes were grating to both women as they finally made it to the exit and stepped into the night. Rayne immediately lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag, allowing the favor to linger on her pallet. She handed the cigarette to Mina as she blew out a cloud of smoke.

"It's nice to know that this is one bad habit that won't kill me," Rayne said, staring up at the starless sky.

"I find it funny how many bad habits I've picked up over the years," Mina replied, handing the cigarette back to Rayne. "God, I hate this holiday. It inevitably brings back bad memories. Memories I try so hard to forget."

"You and me both," Rayne agreed, before taking another puff of her cigarette.

That stupid mortal dressed as a werewolf was still fresh in her mind. She just wanted to snap his neck for making her remember the past. Flashes of that stoic face and the claws that had tried to rip her apart played through her mind. Absentmindedly she lifted a hand to the shoulder that had been injured by the beast.

"It would seem some injuries never completely heal," Mina said, lighting her own cigarette.

"I've almost been killed many times over the years but that one Nazi fucker, he was way more creepy than the Butcheress, and the injuries I got from the fight with him took longer to heal. He really did make the Gegengheist Gruppe seem like a cake walk."

"I remember how badly you were injured. Werewolf bites are a nasty piece of business even for vampires and dhampirs. Back then I wasn't sure you would make it. We worried that if you didn't die you might turn. After all you are still a living being," Mina admitted, puffing on her cigarette again.

"Me, become a filthy mongrel? Never," Rayne affirmed, stomping out her cigarette. "What I wouldn't give to be the one to kill him."

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"He's alive all right, I would know if the bastard were dead," Rayne stated, glaring off into space. She quickly snapped back to reality when she felt Mina's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Well I don't know about you but I could think of better things to do rather than harping on old scores that need settling," Mina said, playfully.

A wicked smile slowly found Rayne's lips.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Rayne asked.

Mina met Rayne's inquiry with a passionate kiss. Rayne shifted to embrace Mina back. All the bad memories melted away as she focused on the here and now. Old scores would have to wait; after all it wasn't like her time was running short.


End file.
